Waiting: The First in a Series
by Mianka
Summary: In this Alternate Universe Fic, Chi-Chi and Kakarott are just starting to get serious in their dating. They're both about 17 and chi-Chi works for Bulma. Kakarott is a postboy. I made all of it up (save for the names and stuff) so don't get mad if it i
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: This is an AU and the first of many IF you guys want more. Let me know and I'll write on request! *~*Mianka*~*  
  
  
  
  
Chi-Chi walked out of the house to stand on her porch and wait for Kakarott. He had been late for their last few dates and she wanted to get out of there as soon as she could. Her mother yelled from inside, "Is he here yet?" as if she were the one waiting. "No mother, he's not. He will be soon, though. He's been later."  
"I hope he stops making you wait sweetie. It's not good for your self-esteem!" At this point, her mother had come outside. She was starting to put an arm around her daughter for 'support' when that dirty old pinto rolled into the driveway.   
"My self-esteem is fine, mother. Goodbye." And with that she turned up her nose at the smell of oil, and walked over to the car.   
When they drove up at the movie theater, Kakarott had his arm around her ( he had been driving with one hand, to seemingly impress her). He kissed her gently when she pushed him away. "Why do I have to wait for you?" she said ever so bluntly. He just looked at her. Such wonder in her eyes, quite opposite from the thought of betrayal displayed in his. "Well, why? Don't you love me?"  
"Love you?! Yes I love you! You know I have to work late at the post office!"  
Kakarott hated it when Chi Chi jumped down his throat like that, but God, he cared for her. If she asked him to jump, he'd say 'how high?'. Chi-Chi on the other hand was thinking: Kami, oh poor you, such horrible work sorting mail all day.   
"Oh yes, that sounds horrid darling. What are you thinking of? I work with Bulma all day. Yelling at me for putting a sheet of paper on the wrong table, not enough sugar in that gross tea-like crap of hers. I'm on my damn feet ALL DAY and you want me to feel sorry for you when all you do is sit in a chair and push mail down slots? I don't think so mister!" Chi-Chi let out a sign of relief and kissed him. "I'm sorry, I'm a bitch, huh?" Kakarott just nodded. "I needed to yell at someone, my mother is being stupid again. I know, I know, I shouldn't take it out on you. I only do it because I know you'll love me anyway." She stared bleakly into his deep black eyes. They seemed to go on forever. He looked back at her, with such affection in him. They stayed that way for minutes that seemed like forever. Finally he spoke.  
"Do you love me as much as I love you? I don't know if I could answer that. You're always on my case and I try not to take it personally, but why always me, Chi? What makes you think I won't just explode one day?" He was the one with wonder now.   
"I don't know that. I can only hope." She laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep.  



	2. Chapter 2

As the two of them walked through the hall in the  
theathre back to their car, they were silent. Finally,  
one of them spoke. It was Chi-Chi. "I'll never be able  
to express how sorry I am for jumping down your throat   
all the time. I don't know why I do it."  
"That's fine. I know you do it for a reason."   
He was so sweet to her. They drove back home in silence.  
'What a wasted night,' Chi-Chi thought to herself. 'We  
usually have so much more fun than that together. I   
wonder why it is different...'   
  
When Kakarott drove up to Chi-Chi's house, her  
mother was waiting on the porch. "What on earth took so  
long?" she screamed, "I have been waiting for hours!"  
"I'm sure you've been waiting for hours, but we   
weren't gone but three!" Chi-Chi said. "I apologize for   
my sorry attempt to enjoy myself."  
"You need to stop being such a smart alec!" Mrs.  
Ox shouted with inner pain in her voice. "I try and I try   
to please you and be nice all the time, but you just don't  
appreciate it! You need to respect your mother!"   
  
The next morning, Chi-Chi felt ill when she woke  
up. She ran to the bathroom and vomited several times in  
to the toilet. "Mother I need to go to the doctor." she  
stated, exhausted.   
"Take yourself to the doctor you brat. You didn't   
have to be so rude last night." Her mom said, as meanly   
as possible. "You need to think about what you do before  
you do it, Chi-Chi!" And with those very words, she   
picked up a towel, and ran into the bathroom for a   
shower.   
  
At about 3:00 that afternoon, Chi-Chi had mustered  
up just enough courage to call the Doctor. "Hello, Doctor   
Micheals? I have a bit of a problem." she said warily.  
  
"Name and appointment time, please?" a robotic voice   
droned on the opposite end of the reciever. "Miss?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry" Chi-Chi stuttered "Chiana Ox, I go by   
Chi-Chi. I don't have an appointment yet. I called to  
make one for this afternoon if possible."  
  
"One moment please...yes, we have an opening for 4:00,   
is that okay Ms. Ox?" The voice droned.  
  
"Yes, that's fine. Thank you." Chi-Chi said.  
  
  
As Chi-Chi walked into the office, someone   
called her name. "Chiana Ox? Chi-Chi?" It was the same  
voice from earlier. "Yes? I'm here." she said loudly.   
The only thing on her mind was that she was very, very ill.  
"The doctor will be with you shortly. Are you   
comfortable in here or would you prefer a magazine?" the  
nurse said sweetly. "No, I'm fine, it won't be very long,  
will it? I kind of need to hurry." Chi-Chi announced   
worriedly.   
"Shouldn't be, depending on the condition, you  
could be out of in within a half hour." The nurse smiled   
and walked out of the room.  
  
"Sorry for the wait Mrs. Ox." the doctor spoke   
with his back turned, closing the door. He looked over a   
few charts and papers. Looking at Chi-Chi with a question-  
ing eye, he asked "How old are you Chiana? It seems to me   
that this condition may be very serious."   
"Am I going to recover, Doctor?" Chi-Chi said, now  
becoming very worried. She was starting to feel bad for  
being such a bitch to her mother.  
"Yes, of course! Please, tell me how old you are   
and some of your symptoms." this doctor seemed too serious  
for Chi-Chi to remain comfortable.   
"Well, I'm 17 and about a half. I had gotten to  
a point where I get really angry with Goku a lot lately.   
Oh, Goku is my boyfriend. I have been really mean to   
everybody. My mother, friends, dad, everyone. I throw   
up in the morning. I have been for weeks. Do you know   
what it is?" Chi-Chi said.  
"I wish I didn't know what it was. I'm pretty   
sure you're pregnant, but you should take a test. 17 is   
really young Chiana." He sounded like a father. He was   
sweet and being so nice to her. "Do you remember ever   
fooling around with him?"   
"Yeah, once or twice. But I wasn't on my period  
so it was nothing, right?" it was more of a question than   
an answer.  
"Well, you need to take this test home, and if it   
is pink it is posetive, blue it's negative. Pink equals   
pregnant, ok? Call with the results." He patted her on the   
back, handed her a test, and guided her out of the room.   
"Tell your boyfriend, ok? No matter what, tell him."  
"You go it, doc. Thanks again." Chi-Chi grinned.  
It couldn't be THAT bad to be pregnant. Besides, Goku   
would always be there.  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chi-Chi walked home quickly. She went so fast   
because she was trying to figure out who she would tell  
first and how she would tell that person. She began to   
practice her speech. "Goku, I don't know what to say   
other than to just say it..." No, that won't work.   
"I'm pregnant" ...too simple... "Oh Kami, I love you,  
all I wanted was to be with you forever. After this, I  
don't know if you'll be happy, or angry with me, but I  
am pregnant. I like the name Gohan for a boy, and Pan   
for a girl. No, no no, he wouldn't..."  
"I can't believe it!! I knew this would happen!"  
Goku shouted from behind her, scaring her near to death.  
"I am sorry if you are upset. I'm not. I guess now is as   
good a time as any to tell you why I have been late so   
much the past few weeks." He pulled a box out of his  
jacket pocket. "I couldn't decide which one you'd like,   
so I picked the single - solitaire, whatever. It was   
supposed to be diamond, right?" He knelt. "I know we  
are young, but I love you. I haven't ever felt so   
strongly about anything. I love you more than battle,   
please be my one-and-only. We can be a family, the   
three of us. Please?" Gohu looked on, how beautiful he  
saw her to be, he could see her holding a baby, their   
baby. Gohan or Pan. "I love you."  
Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around his waist and   
began to cry. SHe wanted to say yes, but her mother wouldn't  
approve. "We can't tell anyone until we are married, my   
mother would kill me, and it would be murder on two  
accounts," she said, holding her stomach. "Oh, who cares!  
We can tell the world! Jump to the top of Tokyo Tower and   
SCREAM it!"   
"Is that yes?" Goku asked. He wasn't sure...   
"YES IT'S YES!" Chi-Chi screamed with amazing joy! Then she   
doubled over and barfed again. "Sorry."  
  
The next few months went by very fast. Finally the day  
came when they ad chosen to go to Tokyo Tower and announce  
their engagement. They climbed the stairs and stood by the  
balcony. "Oh, hello! Didn't expect to see you two here."   
Goku said excitedly to Vegeta and Bulma who were kissing  
on a bench. "PDA PDA!!!" He yelled. That brought their   
attention to him, along with everyone else's.   
"Hello, you jerk." Vegeta said, annoyed. "What   
are you two doing here?" he asked. Bulma sat on the   
bench beside him, still blushing. The men were talking   
and Chi-Chi had taken a seat beside her. "Sorry for   
interrupting." Chi-Chi said, blushing aswell. "God,  
Chi-Chi, you got fat. What happened?" Vegeta said  
loudly. "Goku happened, what was it? A month ago, hun?"  
Chi-Chi said with a grin the size of Okinawa on her face.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" chi-Chi stood up, grabbed   
Goku's hand and whispered directions into his ear and  
walked over to the rail. They both took very deep breaths,  
and Chi-Chi yelled "We're ENGAGED!" Goku yelled "AND SHE'S   
PREGNANT!" Bulma fainted and Vegeta walked over and punched   
Goku in the stomach. "Why'd--you--do--that?" Goku demanded   
of him. "You go and impregnate a 15 year old girl? I think  
not!!" Vegeta said as he cupped Goku on the back of the head.  
"She's 2 months older than me Vegeta! She's 17 too! Kami!"  
Goku screamed, frustrated. "Oh, oopsidaisy! In that case,   
good going, buddy." Vegeta said, and grinned at Goku.   
Chi-Chi looked at Bulma, hurt and Bulma shouted, "You baka!"  



	4. Chapter 4

"Hello! Congratulations on your future son-in law and grandchild, Mrs. Ox!"  
A stranger on the street caught Chi-Chi's mother completely off-guard with such information.  
"What are you talking about, Skylar? Chi-Chi's only 17!" Mrs. Ox refused to accept   
the fact that her daughter, her baby, didn't tell her first. "Besides, she'd tell me! Right?"  
she insisted. "I thought she'd already told you. She yelled it off of Toyko Tower! Well, congrats!"  
Then Skylar walked away. Mrs. Ox just stood there in disbelief.  
"Chiana?!" Her mother screamed as she walked into the house. Bulma, who was over, yelled back,   
"She's....busy...barfing....and stuff..." she said quietly with a sheepish grin as she came in. "She'll   
be out...soon." Bulma grinned again and left the room. Mrs. Ox followed her out. They appeared into the   
bathroom, where Chi-Chi was leaning over the toilet crying and vomitting violently. "I'm so--(bluuugh)--  
sorry----mother." She forced out between sobs and fits of vomitting. "It's okay sweetie. Just tell me   
about pregnancies and engagements in the future, ok?" Chi-Chi looked so pathetic sitting there no control  
over what was happening to her. "Will it ever be over mother?" Chi-Chi said, feeling more irresponsible  
than ever, "I'm so sorry." Chi-Chi said sadly. "Yes, honey, it will be nine months before anything   
slows up. Sorry sweetie."   
Mrs. Ox left the room after giving her daughter an encouraging pat on the back. As she began to  
prepare for bed, all she could think of was her pregnancy with Chi-Chi, her only child. "And she thinks  
she's got it bad. She was the most painful thing ever to happen to me..." she said aloud, but to herself,   
for no one else was in the room. She continued thinking about her pregnancy, how happy her husband was...  
then it hit her. What if that's why Goku's marrying her? No, it can't be, she thought, they are in love.  
More in love than the king and I ever were. She began to wonder about other things. Stupid, unconnected things.  
Why people had to have babies, why men couldn't bear the pain, just for a minute..."oh well," she thought, aloud  
once more, "nothing I can do about it".   
The next month went by faster than a new york minute, with planning for the wedding, preparations for the   
baby, (who happened to be a boy) and patching things up between chiana and her mother. Finally the day came closer  
for Chi-Chi and Goku to be wed. On the afternoon of the wedding, everyone was completely bonkers. "Where does this  
wet glass looking duck thing go, Goku?" Vegeta yelled from the pavillion. "The ice scuplture? Over there." Chi-Chi said   
indicating for a corner with the food and drinks. "Oh, Goku I thought this day wouldn't ever come. I am so happy it's you."  
she said, turning to her fiancee. "Eww....that's gross!" Vegeta mused. "We'll let's get this over with." he groaned as   
he took his place near the altar.   
  
"We are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Chiana Ox and Goku Son." the preist spoke calmly. "If anyone  
is against the marriage of these two fine young people," he stressed young, "speak now or forever hold your peace." Vegeta  
calmly and slowly raised his hand. It was about halfway up when Bulma grabbed it and pulled it back down to his side. "Sorry"  
she said with a grin. "No problem" the preist said sarcastically. "sir, please refrain. As I was saying: Chiana, do you   
take Kakarott to be your lawful and wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, I the rich and in the poor,  
may only death part you?" he finished. "Hai, yes, uh-huh, I DO!" Chi-Chi said, ever-so-eagerly.  
"We, all, um, get the point, Ms. Ox. And now Goku, do you take Chiana to be your lawfully and wedded wife? To have and to hold,  
in sickness and in health, it the rich and the poor, may only death part you?" he said with a hint of boredom in his voice.   
"yes, sir. I mean, I do." Goku said with a glace in Chi-Chi's direction,a glance she met and they held. "May I introduce to you,  
for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Goku Son. You may now kiss the bride." And with that, they kissed tenderly and looked into  
each other's eyes. "I love you Goku." Chi-Chi said with much compassion. "And I you." Goku relplied with more love than she had   
ever heard in his voice. The audience, upon hearing the latter words, stood and applauded. Chi-Chi's mother walked up and said to  
the both of them, "There's one of the harder parts of marriage, the wedding. Now, you must get that kid out of your stomach before   
your clothes don't fit anymore." she grinned. "No more women with the last name of a beast. Congratulations." She walked away and   
left her daughter and son-in-law to stare at each other like monkeys. "I'm so glad that's over!" Vegeta said upon walking up to Goku.  
Goku retaliated with a simple and discreet "It's only just beginning. Our life together will be a great one. Good luck dealing with  
us!" He grinned at Chi-Chi, "Am I the luckiest man alive or what?" she smiled back, "Only if I am the luckiest woman." They both   
smiled and got into the limo that was parked nearby. Bulma walked over and grabbed the door-handle. "Be nice to her ok? She's the best   
friend I have." Then, she shut the door, before letting him respond. "Guess she trusts me." he said proudly. "Guess so!" Chi-Chi said   
just as proudly that her best friend and husband were okay with each other. "This is going to last forever, Goku, I know it." she   
paused, "what do you think of the name Gohan?" 


End file.
